It is often the case that audio systems suffer from a lack of convenient control and setup functionality. This is particularly the case for box-on-floor devices, such as subwoofers. Casual listeners often do not read the manual or explore control and setup functionality for their systems. A system may have a high degree of functionality, but this can be wasted for lack of simple and effective usability. And while proper control and setup can greatly improve system performance, there remains a need to provide such in a convenient manner without sacrificing accuracy and quality.